All You Wanted
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Jamie goes home to Charming for some help from her Uncle, but she didn't expect to fall for her knight in shining armor, after all these years, and it gets complicated when she already has a boyfriend, because it's not just a crush anymore. Rated M!
1. Chapter One

A/N #1: Yo, yo, yo! What's up? Here is another SOA story for your viewing pleasure. This is the other one I've been thinking of, since the wee hours of the morning, because I couldn't sleep, last night. See what happens when I don't sleep? I come up with new stories. LOL. I'm going to just jump right in, not explaining who everyone is, because we all know, right? This will also be 2 years after season 2 ended, which will be set in 2011. Abel and Gemma is home, a year before that, and Half Sack will not be in this one, there will be a new prospect. Oh… and case you haven't noticed I FREAKING LOVE SOA! wOoT! Well, I hope all of you enjoy this and as always R&R! Smooches!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…

It was in the middle of the day and the sun was shining bright, when Jamie's car started to smoke, and was slowing down. "No, please don't do this to me, right now." she muttered, patting the top of the dashboard. "Come on, girl… just a few more miles."

Jamie needed her beloved '68 Mustang to take her where she needed to go, before her transmission was about to go out and before she ran out of gas. She had to get as far away as possible from her step-father in Texas. Maurice got drunk a few nights back and went completely out of control. He ended up killing Jamie's mother and her little brother, and luckily, Jamie got away.

Once she reached the _'Welcome to Charming'_ sign, she felt a little relieved, because she was on a mission to find her Uncle Clay and see if he'd help with her situation. All of a sudden, the car started making noises and was slowing down, so she pulled off to the side, and after a few more feet, it finally came to a dead stop.

"Shit!" she yelled, hitting the steering wheel, then winced, because she hurt her hand.

A few minutes later, she jump out of the car, and opened the hood, letting all the smoke out. A couple of cars had passed by, but none of them even stopped to help her. Then as she put her long brown hair up in a ponytail, in the distance, she saw some motorcyles heading towards her, and she waved to get their attention, but then she started feeling light headed, and suddenly blacked out, collapsing to the ground.

...

"Did you see that shit!" Happy yelled at his Brothers, riding next to or behind him on their bikes.

"Let's check it out!" Kozik yelled back.

Seconds later, Happy got to the Mustang first, and quickly jumped off his bike, followed by Kozik, Jax, Chibs, and Juice. As Happy was hovered over the beaten and bruised woman with dried blood on her shirt, he felt as if he knew her, because she looked oddly familiar, and Jax was feeling the same thing too, but neither of them could put their finger on it.

"Find some ID." Happy said, to nobody in particular.

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "I'll take a look." then he got into the front seat, looking for anything that had a name on it.

Kozik kneeled down and as he was about to reach over and feel her pulse, Happy smacked his hand away, glaring at him. "Don't touch her."

"Alright, Killa." he stood up, with his arms up in defeat, giving a funny look to his best friend. "Just trying to help."

"Holy shit!" Chibs yelled, getting out of the car, holding up a card.

"What?" Happy asked. "What is it?"

"Do you remember Clay's niece, Jamie?"

"What!" Jax's eyes widened as Happy looked back down at the woman, who he used to have a soft spot for and basically watched grow up, and his blood started to boil, then Jax shook his head. "What motherfucker in their right mind would do this to Jay?"

"A dead one." Happy replied, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. "She's gotta get to the hospital." he carefully got on his bike, cradling Jamie in his arms, then looked at Juice. "Call T-M and have her car towed."

"Um… sure." he nodded, not wanting to argue, then Happy rode off.

Kozik looked at Jax, all confused. "What was that about?"

"Oh, it just means that whoever did this to my cousin, is gonna wish they hadn't."

"I get that, but why?"

"When Clay's sister used to live here in Charming, Jamie got attacked by a few of Darby's new guys that didn't know any better, trying to act all tough, like they owned this town, and Happy happened to be at the right place at the right time." Jax got onto his bike. "Hap killed them and saved her life, because she almost died. She was fifteen at the time and that was about nine years ago, but she moved to Texas from here maybe six or so years ago."

"She's_ that _Jamie?" Kozik asked, surprised.

Jax raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, Man." Kozik lied. "I've just heard about her from Hap, is all."

"So, she's only twenty four?" Juice asked curiously, getting out his cell phone.

"Yeah." Jax nodded.

"I totally forgot about her, after she left, and I forgot how old she was."

"Yeah, Juice… call the Prospect for a tow, while we head to the hospital."

"You got it." he nodded, dialing the numbers on his phone, then Jax, Kozik, and Chibs took off to St. Thomas.

...

The guys walked into the waiting room and saw Happy sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "Where's Jamie?" Jax asked. "Is she okay?"

Happy looked up at the concerned faces. "They're examining her right now and when they're done, either Tara or another doctor will let us know if she's okay or not."

"That's just… great." Jax groaned, not really looking forward to seeing Tara, since he hasn't talked to her that much in a year, since Abel got kidnapped, but he's glad Abel is back home safely.

"And I called Clay… he should be on his way."

"Alright." Jax nodded, sitting on one of the chairs.

Five minutes later, the door swung open and Clay, Gemma, Tig, Bobby, and Opie came walking in. "Where is she?"

Jax looked up at Clay. "Jay's getting looked at right now."

"And." Happy started. "When they're done, they'll come out and tell us."

Gemma sat down next to Jax. "What exactly happened?"

Happy took a deep breath. "We saw a woman waving and as we got closer, she passed out. We saw blood and bruises on her, then once Chibs found her ID, and told us who she was, I brought her here."

"Thanks, Hap."

"No problem, Clay." Happy said, with a slight nod.

...

Forty five minutes later, Tara walked up to the door, and took a few deep breaths, before entering the waiting room, and saw all the Sons and Gemma waiting for the news. She cleared her throat, getting everyones attention. "Jamie is going to be just fine." she started, looking at anyone but Jax. "She sustained bruising on her upper body and cheek, she has a few gashes - one especially above her left breast. We had to stitch it closed, plus she has a black eye, a broken wrist, and she's dehydrated."

Happy stood to his feet. "Can we go see her?"

"Yeah." Tara nodded. "She's resting, but you can go in… she's in exam room number twelve." Happy nodded at Tara, then quickly left the room to see Jamie.

"Thanks, Doc."

"Oh, it was no problem, Jax… I'm just glad I could help." she gave him a weak smile, then walked out.

"Awkward." Gemma chuckled, making Jax glare at her.

Clay gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna check on Jay."

"Okay, Baby." she nodded, then she watched Clay walk out of the room, and she sighed.

* * *

A/N #2: Okay, this may be rated M, later on… but we'll see how this goes, because I'm gonna wing it. Hope you like this and have enjoyed reading it as well. R&R kiddos!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…

Happy stood there frozen in front of Jamie's hospital bed, getting madder by the second, thinking about how he's going to kill the person or whoever was responsible for hurting her. But he had to stop, before he went ballistic, and started thinking of a happier memory.

_…Flashback - March, 2003… _

_"You sure you want to do this, Kid?" Happy asked Jamie as they stood in front of the tattoo shop in Tacoma._

_"Yes." she nodded. "It's my birthday present and turning sixteen is a big deal."_

_"Your mom is gonna kill me for letting you."_

_"Mom don't have to know." she smirked._

_"Okay, then Clay will kill me."_

_"Uncle Clay doesn't have to know either." Jamie shook her head. "It's just a tattoo… stop being a pussy, worrying about what they'll think." he glared at her, then she laughed. "I'm kidding, lighten up."_

_Happy thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Fine, what do you plan on getting?"_

_"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see." she smiled, then Happy groaned as they walked inside the shop. Happy had a seat in the waiting area, while Jamie went into the back to get her tattoo._

_A half an hour later, Jamie walked out with a satisfied look on her face. "What is it?" he asked, standing to his feet._

_"Pay the man and I'll meet you outside." she smiled at him, then Happy dug into his pockets as Jamie walked out to his bike and got on._

_Happy came out moments later. "All right, what is it?" he inspected her arms and neck. "And where is it?"_

_"Before you say anything, I know I'm going to have it forever, but I want you to know the reason why I got it and it's a completely different meaning compared to all of yours."_

_"What?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Look." she pulled down her tank top a little bit, almost showing her nipple, and Happy's eyes widened. "Do you like it?" she asked._

_"You got a smiley face?" she nodded, biting her lip. "Why?"_

_"Because… I'll always want to have your near my heart, you saved my life last year, and I'll always remember you as my knight in shining armor, where ever my life may take me." she looked into his eyes and shrugged. "I'll just always have you with me."_

_Happy lightly grazed his finger over the tattoo, giving Jamie the chills, but in a good way. "Okay." he nodded. "I like it."_

_"Good." she smiled._

_Happy got on his bike. "You tell anyone about this and we're both dead." Jamie just laughed as Happy started his bike, and headed back down to Charming._

_…End of flashback… _

The door opened, snapping Happy out of his thoughts. "Hey, Clay." he nodded, then remembered what Tara said about a gash, and walked over to Jamie, pulled the hospital gown, exposing part of her chest.

"What the fuck are you doing, Hap?"

"Checking for something." he removed the bandage as Clay got closer. "That motherfucker is dead." Happy seethed through his teeth.

"What is it?" Clay asked, then Happy pointed to the stitches, which was now over her heart. "What is that?"

"Jamie had a smiley face tattoo, because it was in honor of me… for saving her life." he paused, shaking his head. "And someone cut it off of her."

"What?" Clay looked closer. "Whoever it was, cut it clean off."

Happy groaned. "I'm gonna enjoy killing this piece of shit."

...

Tara slowly walked up to Gemma and said "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"If this is about you and Jax, face it, Honey… that ship has sailed and since you did nothing to save my grandson, that ship completely sank."

"That's." Tara shook her head. "That's not what this is about." Gemma put her hands on her hips, waiting for Tara to continue, then she took a deep breath. "I didn't want to say this in front of all the guys… I found some bruising in Jamie's inner thighs as well as some tearing… Gemma, she was raped."

"Jesus Christ." Gemma shook her head.

"But the thing is… it's clean, the person who did this, left no evidence behind."

"Alright."

"And I was thinking, maybe you could talk to her, you know… help her through this. Let her know that she's not alone."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." Gemma started walking away. "Thanks, Doc."

...

A little while later, Gemma found Clay over by the vending machine, on his phone. "Shit." he snapped it shut.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"I can't get a hold of Dana. She always picks up when I call."

"Maybe her phone is off or she's not getting any service." Gemma suggested.

"No." Clay shook his head. "Somethings wrong and I need to get a hold of her, so she knows what's going on with Jamie."

"Where's the rest of the guys?"

"Most of them went back to the garage. Jax, Happy, Koz, and Marty are in the room with Jay."

"Okay, I'll be back later."

"Where you going?"

"Shopping… I want to buy some things for Jamie, so she'll have some clothes and personal things, while she stays here."

"Get the Prospect to go with you."

Gemma frowned. "I don't need Marty to come with me, I'm a big girl."

"He's going and that's final."

"Okay." she smiled, then gave Clay a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." he nodded, and went back to his phone. After Gemma walked away, Clay still couldn't get a hold of his sister.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: This story is now… rated M! I had _some _help with it, enjoy this, it's a long chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…

It was ridiculously quiet in Jamie's room, except for the beeping noise coming from the machines behind her. Kozik and Jax was sitting in the chairs thinking, while Happy was leaning up against the counter, with his eyes focused on Jamie, when another memory clouded his mind.

_…Flashback - March 26, 2005 at 11:40 pm… _

_It was late and Happy was just getting ready to go into his dorm room with a crow-eater, when his cell phone went off with a text message. He dug it out of his pocket and saw that it was from Jamie, debating if he was going to see what the text said._

_He glanced back and forth from his cell phone to the crow-eater, spread eagle on his bed, willing and ready. "What are you waiting for?" she asked him. He groaned as he pressed the 'read' button on his phone, then snapped it shut, walking out the door. "Hey! Where are you going!" she yelled._

_Happy popped his head back in and glared at her. "None of your fucking business. Put your clothes on and let yourself out."_

_"Hey!" she yelled again, and with that, he left the crow-eater shocked and a bit pissed off._

_Happy left the clubhouse and rode off to the cemetery, where he saw Jamie sitting in front of her father James' head stone, with her head down. "Jay?"_

_She looked over and nodded, then looked back down. "Hey Hap."_

_"What's the emergency?" he heard her sniffle and realized she was crying. "Why did you call me out here?" he looked around. "And why the hell are you alone, by yourself at night?"_

_"I have to leave." she said, softly._

_"What? Where?"_

_"Mom is making Charlie and I, move to Texas with her."_

_"Why?"_

_Jamie shrugged. "I don't know."_

_"Well, are you?"_

_"I have to, Happy… Charlie is only eight and Mom needs help taking care of him."_

_Happy groaned. "So what do you want me to say?"_

_"I don't know." she shrugged. "I'm just telling you what's going on." she looked up at him. "Would you rather hear it from someone else?"_

_"No."_

_"Okay, then."_

_Happy sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to protect you, if you're way over there?" she looked back at her father's headstone, ignoring his question, not knowing how to answer it, then seconds later, the alarm on her phone went off. "What's that?" he asked, then she lifted up from the ground and chuckled. "What is it?"_

_She got up, wiped her tears away, and stood in front of him. "Do you know why, I set my alarm?"_

_"No."_

_Jamie looked at the time, then looked back up at Happy. "It's after midnight, so that means__… _it's my birthday, and I'm officially eighteen."

_"So what do you want?" he shrugged. "Another tattoo?"_

_"No… something more." she paused. "Something I'll remember for the rest of my life."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Okay." she started. "We leave tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow?"_

_She nodded and he groaned. "So since I'm leaving tomorrow and it's my birthday right now, I'm asking you, because I do not trust anyone else… will you." she took a deep breath. "Pop my cherry?"_

_Happy's eyes widened in shock as Jamie bit her lip, waiting for his response. For a split second, he felt his dick twitch, then quickly shook his head. "No, that can't happen, Jay."_

_She frowned. "And why not?"_

_"Five minutes ago, you were jailbait."_

_"I'm not anymore." she got closer to him, backing him into the tree, putting her hands on the front of his cut. "Come on, Hap… it's my birthday and think of it as a going away present."_

_The full moon was shining bright enough for Happy to look into her eyes and he was thinking to himself, how wrong it would be to do this. He thought he'd be taking advantage, while she was being so vunerable. But the thing that bugged him the most was, all the years he's known her and anything she's asked for, he has never told her no, and gave Jamie anything she wanted, but this? He didn't know what to do in this situation, sure, he's had no problems from any sweet-butts or crow-eaters, but this was Jamie._

_He got pulled out of his thoughts, when he felt her fingernails lightly scratch his chest, underneath his shirt. "Jamie…" he growled._

_"Come on, Hap." she whispered as her hand travelled down, grabbing his dick, over his jeans, which made Happy flinch._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Just fuck me."_

_He took a deep breath, counting to ten in his mind, and shook his head. "I can't do this with you." she frowned. "You're upset and I'm not gonna be the one to take your virginity… it should be with a guy you love, not someone like me."_

_"Fine." Jamie nodded. " I'm sorry I asked." she paused and looked back up at him. "Can I at least get a birthday kiss?"_

_He knew she wasn't just going to let this go, so he nodded, and crashed her lips onto hers. She was surprised by the need and want that he put into the kiss, even after he was so reluctant to give in to her wants. She parted her lips for Happy's tongue, which was demanding to get through._

_Within seconds, Happy grabbed Jamie's ass, lifting her up, and turned around so her back was against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Jamie groaned as she felt his erect manhood against her opening. She bucked her hips towards him, loving the friction of his jeans against her bare skin. She had opted to wear a short skirt and no panties because she knew he would give into her._

_"Jamie." Happy growled when he realized what she was wearing, or her lack of clothing. Happy's right hand moved from holding Jamie against the tree to rest on her breast over her clothing. Jamie whimpered at the contact, wanting him to touch her bare skin._

_"More Happy." Jamie begged. Happy moved his hand up under her halter top and found she wasn't wearing a bra either. Happy groaned as his hand found one of her heavy breasts and her erect nipple. He squeezed and twisted it, making Jamie thrust into Happy's body harder. "Damn it Happy. Pop it already!" she screamed. It was midnight and there was no one there._

_"What? No foreplay?" he asked in his gruff tone. He needed release from the confines of jeans and boxers, but she wasn't just some crow eater. He would do this right. Jamie's hands fell to Happy's belt buckle, quickly undoing it and unzipping his zipper, letting his jeans pool around his ankles. She quickly pulled away slightly so she could get his boxers off._

_"Jesus Happy, you're so big." Jamie commented as she stroked his dick. Happy shuddered and bent his head to lick and nip her breasts. "Goddamn it, put it in or I will." she threatened. Happy stopped his ministrations on her breasts to look her in the eyes._

_"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered and Jamie groaned. Of course he would worry about her when she was practically begging him to pop her cherry. She reached down and grabbed his cock moving it towards her opening, ready to put it in there herself. When Happy realized she was serious, he gently slipped in between her folds and groaned as Jamie's tight virginal walls closed around his member. Jamie screamed in pain, but held on tightly as Happy pushed himself past her hymen, breaking it. Once he was all the way in, he stopped to let Jamie adjust to the pain. It was his first time with a virgin and he was going to go slowly for her._

_"Happy…" she whimpered in pain and pleasure as she buried her face in his neck and let her tears fall. Happy felt horrible for the pain he was causing her, but now that he was in, he never wanted out. "Move." she demanded, tears slowing down as she shifted her hips. Happy groaned and pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Jamie screamed, this time in pleasure as she bucked, meeting Happy thrust for thrust. Happy continued to play with her breasts as Jamie grabbed the tree in support._

_Happy used one hand to reach between them to rub Jamie's clit softly. She saw stars as she rode out her first orgasm. Happy groaned as the hot juices covered his dick. His thrusts became sporadic and untimely, a sign that he was close to cuming. Jamie screamed in pain and pleasure as Happy's cock twitched before his hot liquids filled her. She was in heaven._

_"God, Baby Girl." Happy grunted. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her full weight against him as he wrapped his arms around her back. He gently sat down, his dick still inside her and lay in his back. Jamie's legs folded so she was on her knees as she straddled him. Happy closed his eyes to breath when he felt Jamie start to stand. He realized she probably wanted to go home and was ready to help her up when she dropped back down on his cock, hard. Happy's eyes flew open and he watched as she grinned at him wickedly before pulling him out completely before slamming back down. Happy grunted as his hands came up to stead her as she rode him._

_"Oh, my God." she whispered as she watched Happy looking at her bouncing tits. Happy was too stunned to move so Jamie pulled her shirt off and watched as Happy sat up quickly and pulled her nipples to his mouth. Jamie continued to ride him as he sucked and bit, making the pain pleasurable._

_As Jamie came down from her second orgasm of the night, Happy buried his face in her neck, biting hard. Jamie gasped and squirmed as Happy's fingers dug into her ass. She wanted all of him, but not all tonight. She could get more later, but for now he had popped his cherry for her birthday. Jamie reached down and squeezed his balls to get his to cum before they had to go home. The others would figure out they were missing eventually. As Jamie gave a few more thrusts, she squeezed the muscles in her walls and watched as Happy's body shuddered before his juices flowed into her womb._

_After he was finished, both of them were catching their breath. Jamie stood up and smoothed down her skirt before she went and picked her shirt back up, putting it on. Happy had stood up and adjusted himself, pulling his jeans and boxers back up and sighed, feeling a little guilty. "Come on, we'll go back to the clubhouse, so you can get some rest." She nodded and grabbed his hand as they made their way back to his bike, then they both got on and took off._

_They snuck into the clubhouse so as not to wake everyone else up. Jamie and Happy laid down on the bed and ran her hands through his hair as Happy drifted off to sleep. She kissed his temple softly. "I'm so sorry." she whispered before climbing out of bed and softly leaving the room. When Happy woke up the next morning, Jamie was gone. His Jamie left without saying goodbye or leaving a note. Happy had found out later on that day, Jamie was supposed to be leaving that night._

_…End of Flashback… _

"Hey." Kozik stood up, snapping Happy out of his daze. "She's moving around."

Happy looked over, and sure enough, him, Kozik, and Jax saw Jamie stir in the bed. "Jay?" he whispered.

"Mom." she mumbled, moving her head. "Mom! No! Leave her alone!" she screamed, waving her arms around. "Don't do this." she whimpered. "Please." the guys exchanged worried glances, then Happy reached over and grabbed her arm. "No!" she screamed, ripping it out of his grasp.

"Jamie." he grabbed her arm again, but she was fighting back, then he pinned both of her arms down as she was sobbing. "Jay… it's Happy." she started to clam down a little, once hearing that familiar raspy voice, call her by her nickname. "Baby Girl, you're safe." she fluttered her eyes, then when she got them open, all she saw was Happy. _Her_ Happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go, plus she couldn't help it, she just kept crying.

"I'll let Clay know, she's awake." Jax said, before he walked out of the room.

Kozik didn't know what to do, stay in there or leave, then he sighed. "I'll leave you two alone."

Happy nodded. "Okay, I need to talk to her alone."

"I'll be outside." Kozik announced, before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Happy turned his attention back to Jamie and he could feel her shaking. "Listen to me… you're safe, I promise. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."

"Okay." she sniffled. "Who was in here?"

"Jax was and Kozik just left."

"Kozik from Tacoma?"

"Yeah… we're with the SAMCRO now."

"Oh." she nodded, letting go, then wiping her face.

Happy sat down next to her and rested his hand on her leg. "I need to know everything that happened to you."

She looked away. "I don't think you want to know _everything_."

"Yes, I do." he nodded. "What happened and who do I have to kill?"

Seconds later, the door swung open, and Jamie smiled. "Uncle Clay… Jax."

Clay went over and gave Jamie a hug."I'm glad you're okay, Princess." she just nodded, as he let go of her.

"Hey, Kid." Jax said, lightly smacking her foot.

"Jackson, I'm not a kid… I'm twenty four."

"Well, that may be true, but in my eyes, you're still a kid." Jamie just playfull rolled her eyes and giggled.

Clay placed his hand on top of hers. "I've been trying to call your mother, but she's not answering her phone… neither is Charlie."

Jamie felt the tears coming, then she slightly shook her head. "That's because they're… dead."


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: A big THANKS to: Niffer01 for giving me a good idea on where to take this story! Thanks… now on to the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Nor do I own the lyrics. They belong to Hillary Duff. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…

"What!" Clay, Jax, and Happy yelled, in unison with their eyes wide, and Jamie just nodded.

"Dana and Charlie, is dead?" Clay asked to clarify.

"Yeah." she nodded again. "My step-father did it… and he almost killed me, but obviously, I got away." she looked down. "Mom and Charlie wasn't so lucky."

"What's his name?" Clay seethed through his teeth.

She looked up at him as the tears were streaming down her face. "It's Maurice… Maurice Perry." she glanced over at Happy. "Please don't let him find me."

"He won't." Happy slightly shook his head, clenching his fists, but he was beyond livid, because he knew the name, and if it was ever possible, you'd be able to see steam coming out of his ears, he was _that_ pissed off.

"Happy." Clay started. "You… watch my niece with your life."

"Oh, yes I will." he nodded again, then Clay stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to make Uncle Clay mad."

"It's okay." Jax gave Jamie a warm smile. "He's just upset, seeing you like this, and hearing about his sister… just give him some time."

"Okay." she nodded, then looked down. "Maurice told me that he was coming after me and finish what he started."

"Let the motherfucker come." Happy spoke up. "He's fucking dead, regardless."

"Hap." Jamie started. "He's not a good guy. He's ruthless and he takes what ever he wants, not to mention, he has power to do it." Happy didn't say anything, he kept his eyes focused on her. But if he did say something, he'd just go out of control, because he did know Maurice, he's tried to kill him and Kozik years back, over in Tacoma.

A few minutes later, Kozik walked in. "Where's Clay going?"

Jax shrugged. "Don't know… he just heard about what happened to his sister."

"What happened?"

"She's dead." Jamie looked up at him. "And so is my little brother; my step-father killed them."

Kozik's jaw dropped, then he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." she said, with a weak smile, then looked over at Happy. "I don't want to be at this hospital, I wanna leave."

"I'll see what I can do." he started to walk away, then turned to Jax. "Watch _my_ girl." then he grabbed Kozik by the arm pulling him out of the room, leaving Jax confused.

Jax looked over at Jamie, with his eyebrow raised. "What? You're _his_ girl?"

"No." she shook her head. "Remember, he used to protect me, before I moved to Texas… and then I haven't seen or talked to him since, I don't know why he'd call me his girl." she paused. "Besides I have a boyfriend."

Jax shook his head and smirked. "Don't let Happy know that."

"Well, that's gonna be kinda hard." she paused. "As soon as I tell him where I'm at, he should be here within a few days, because he has no clue what happened to me."

"Then you need to call the boyfriend and tell him… never mind."

"I can't do that, Jax." she shook her head.

"Trust me, I would be best if you did… I heard the way Hap said 'my girl', the tone in his voice, and they way he's been looking at you, I'm not blind, Jay." Jamie just closed her eyes and heavily sighed.

...

"Hap, would you mind telling me… why you dragged me in the waiting room?" Kozik asked, confused.

"Listen, do you remember Maurice Perry?"

Kozik shook his head. "Nope, doesn't ring any bells."

Happy groaned. "Do you remember when he tried killing us in Tacoma? At the strip club?"

Kozik started to think, then he slowly nodded. "Didn't he have a few guys with him?" Happy nodded. "Yeah, I remember… why?"

"He's the one that killed Jay's mom and brother."

"Shut the fuck up… seriously?"

"Yeah, he did it to send me a message, letting me know he's still out there."

"Okay, what kind of message?"

"He cut out Jay's tattoo she had on her chest."

"The smiley face?"

Happy nodded. "It's gone and all there is… is stitches." he paused. "Jay said he'll be coming after her."

Kozik put his hand on Happy's shoulder. "Brother, we'll be ready for this piece of shit… and he'll die this time." Kozik took a deep breath. "Does Jamie know who he is?"

"I don't think so… not about my past at least, involving Maurice."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Don't know." Happy shrugged. "She'll probably blame me for him going after her."

"Maybe she won't."

"He fucking did it, just to piss me off, and get my attention." Happy growled. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." seconds later, Happy punched a hole in the wall. "And now the son of a bitch thinks he can mess with my woman? I'll enjoy killing him."

Kozik looked confused. "Your woman? Since when did she become your woman?" Happy didn't respond, he just glared at him. "After she left you the way she did, before she moved, you said she'd be nothing to you."

"What? Do you think I'm gonna sit back and let that asshole, try and kill her again?"

"No." Kozik shook his head. "I know you wouldn't… but she's not _your_ woman."

Happy just stood there, glaring at Kozik, then after a few minutes, he nodded. "Fine… but we are gonna kill this piece of shit, so he don't mess with her again."

_..._

_"Where did I go right. How did I get you. How come all this blue sky is around me. And you found me. Where did I go right. How did I get you. I don't know how I did. But somehow now I do."_

"What's that?" Jax asked, looking around.

"That's my cell phone, but where is it?"

_"Where did I go right. How did I get you. How come all this blue sky is around me. And you found me. Where did I go right. How did I get you. I don't know how I did. But somehow now I do."_

Jax shook his head as he picked up the phone from underneath the counter that had Jamie's clothes, and saw_"Kevin"_ flashing on the screen. "Definitely… do not tell Happy about this."

"Tell me about what?"

Both Jamie and Jax looked over at the door, Koz and Happy were back in the room. Jamie snatched her phone out of Jax's hand. "Nothing, never mind… it's not important."

Jamie's phone rang again and Happy caught the words of the song. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, getting closer to her.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jay… who the fuck is calling you?"

She pressed the 'end' button and sighed, looking down, she couldn't look at Happy, at all. "It's my boyfriend, he doesn't know where I am." Happy just glared at her, trying not to rip the phone out of her hands, and smash it. When the phone rang again, Happy stormed out of the room.

"I'll go with him." Kozik said, following him out. "So he don't do nothing stupid." then he walked out.

"I told you." Jax smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pressed the 'talk' button. "Yeah, hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Hey, Kevin." she said, into the phone, making Jax shake his head as he walked over to the window. "I'm okay, I made it to Charming."

"What the hell are you doing in Charming?" he kind of yelled. "I thought you were going to Los Angeles?"

"No, that's what I told you where I _might_ be going."

"Well, what happened?"

"Maurice killed Mom and Charlie."

"What!"

"And he almost tried killing me, but I got away and I'm here in the hospital."

"What hospital?"

"St. Thomas."

"Is there anyone with you?"

"No." she frowned, looking over at Jax's back towards her. "Not really."

"Okay… I'll see you in a little bit."

"Wait! You don't have to come and be in the middle of my mess, Kevin."

"No, no… it's okay." Kevin paused. "Bye, Baby." then he hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number. "Yeah, hello? She's in Charming, at St. Thomas, and nobody's with her. Okay, pick me up, bye."

...

"I can't fucking believe this shit!" Happy yelled. "She has a boyfriend!"

"Relax, Killa." Kozik closed the waiting room door. "She ain't married to the guy." Kozik gave him a funny look. "Wait a minute… why are you getting so hot and bothered, she isn't yours."

"I don't care, Kozik." he glared at him, with fire in his eyes. "I don't give a fuck who he is, he's not good for her."

"But you are, right?"

"I'm not either."

"Well, then nobody is, I guess." Kozik laughed. "Come on, I'm fucking hungry." Happy just growled, thinking that he needed to eat something too, so both of them walked over to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Five…

"So." Jax started. "Is the boyfriend really coming here?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "But I don't know when though."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I tried telling him not to, but he insisted."

Jax sat down in the chair. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, that will only make it worse."

"Make _what_ worse?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, forget it." she shook her head, then looked away.

"No." he stood up. "It's not nothing… you need to tell me what the hell is going on, Jay." she didn't say anything, then Jax took a deep breath. "Either you tell me right now or I'll go find Happy and he'll make you tell him."

She snapped her head towards him and glared. "You wouldn't." he shrugged, then started walking to the door. "Okay, okay… I'll tell you."

"Good." he smirked, then sat back down in his seat. "Now… what's going on?"

Jamie took a few deep breaths. "Okay, everything between Kevin and I was going great, and the past couple of months, it's like he changed into a different person."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was working at the bar, and he got pissed off because he saw me flirting with some customers… I wanted to get a good tip, but when I got home, he was just yelling at me, accusing me of cheating on him."

"And then what happened?" she didn't say nothing, she just looked down, then Jax stood up. "What happened?"

"This." she said, softly, then turned her head, moving her hair away from her neck. "He carved his initials into the back of my neck."

Jax's eyes widened, as he was looking at the intitals _K_ and _M_. "What did he do this with?"

"A steak knife." she said, putting her hair back down, then sighed. "He just wanted to brand _his_ property."

Jax shook his head. "Well, that's not the way to do it, Jay."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then how, Jax, with a crow?"

"Well, yeah."

"I ain't no ones Old Lady."

Jax sighed. "According to Happy, you're_ his_ girl."

"No, I'm not." she shook her head. "That ain't never gonna happen."

A few minutes later, Happy and Kozik walked in. "Here you go." Kozik said, putting a tray on the bed. "Food. Eat."

Jamie looked at the tray and saw chocolate pudding, fresh strawberries and pineapples, salad with cheese and ranch, french fries, and chicken fingers with bbq sauce; then she looked up at Happy with a smile. "You remembered my favorite things?" he just nodded, as she pulled the tray towards her. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Gemma walked into the room. "Hey, Jamie."

"Hi, Gem."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Jamie nodded. "Happy got me food."

"Hey, so did I." Kozik whined, then sat down, making Happy glare at him.

"Good." Gemma smiled, then looked at Jax. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Jackson?"

"Sure." he nodded, then he glanced at Jamie. "I'll be right back." she smiled as she took a bite of a pineapple, then he walked out of the room with Gemma. "What's up, Ma?" he noticed the worried look on her face. "What is it?"

Gemma took a deep breath. "Tara told me something about Jamie."

"What?"

"Jackson… she was raped." Jax's eyes widened like saucers as his jaw dropped to the ground. "And Tara wants me to talk to her about it."

Jax ran his fingers nervously through his hair and leaned up against the wall. "Happy's gonna flip."

"So is Clay… I haven't told him yet."

"Damn it." Jax shook his head, then gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go back in Jay's room."

"Okay, I'll go to your house and check on Abel."

"Thanks, Ma." he smiled, then she nodded, and walked away, as Jax walked back into the room.

"Hey, Jax." Jamie glanced up and saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." he waved his arm. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright." she nodded, then her phone rang.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Happy seethed through his teeth, then Kozik shook his head at him.

She rolled her eyes and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Babe, I should be there… maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, you're coming tomorrow?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Kevin… I was just making sure." she noticed Jax slightly shaking his head.

"Why do you sound so funny? Is there any guys with you?"

"No, nobody is here… it's just me."

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, JAMIE!" he screamed at her, loud enough that Kozik, Jax, and Happy heard.

"I'm not lying." she said. "I'm here…" Happy snatched the phone out of Jamie's hands, then he smashed it on the ground. "Hey!" she yelled at him, but he glared at her. "That was my damn phone you broke." she paused, as he was getting closer to her. "You owe me another one."

Happy got in her face. "And if I don't get you one?" she felt the heat from his breath and she got goosebumps, then quickly looked away. Happy stood up straight with a smirk. "That's what I thought."

She pushed the tray away from her. "Get out, I'm tired."

"I'm not leaving, Jay." Happy said, sitting down.

"I want to sleep, so leave." she said, closing her eyes, putting her head on the pillow.

Before Happy could say anything, Jax opened his mouth. "We'll let you rest… but we'll be outside your door."

"What the fuck ever, Jax." she sighed.

Happy looked at Jax incredulously, then Jax just waved his hand. "Come on, guys." then Kozik and Happy followed him out into the waiting room.

"What the fuck is going on, Jax?" Happy asked. "Why did you have us come in here?"

"There's a few things I things you should know about Jay."

"Like what?"

Jax took a deep breath, then told Happy and Kozik about what Gemma told him and what Jamie showed him on her neck.

...

Jamie opened her eyes, she wasn't really asleep, she just didn't want the guys to be in there with her, especially Happy. Jamie sighed as she pulled up the covers, when she started thinking about him.

_…Flashback - May, 2004… _

_"I got my license!" Jamie cheered, after she ran into the clubhouse._

_"Great." Tig shook his head. "Another woman on the road."_

_Jamie frowned. "Oh, shut up, I bet I could drive better than you on your best day."_

_"Riiiiight." Tig rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer._

_A few minutes later, Happy walked in with Jax and Juice, then Jamie jumped up. "Hap! I got my license!"_

_"Uh-oh." Jax shook his head._

_Jamie smacked his arm. "Damn, you sound like Tig."_

_"Let me see." she took her license out of her back pocket and gave it to Juice. "Yep, a real drivers license." he took a closer look. "Whoa… you weigh 105?"_

_She punched him in his chest and snatched it out of his hands, then looked up at Happy. "Will you go driving with me? I promise I won't crash into a tree or someone's car."_

_Happy looked a little nervous, then he finally nodded. "A'ight, let's go." Jamie stuck her tongue out at Tig, then walked out the door with Happy. "What you driving with, Kid?"_

_"Mom's truck, that I drove here with." she smiled, getting into the drivers seat._

_"Okay, then." Happy said, getting into the passenger seat. "Let's go." Jamie started up the truck, then slowly left the parking lot. "Should I be worried about you driving?"_

_"No, silly… you'll go back to T-M alive."_

_Happy just shook his head. "So how come it took you so long to get it?"_

_"Mom didn't want me driving yet." she shrugged. "I think she was paranoid that I'd get in an accident."_

_"So where are we going?"_

_"I don't know, I haven't decided." she smirked. "But I'm kidnapping you for the day."_

_"Oh, yeah?" he raised his eyebrow._

_"Yep and we're going where ever I want, so you, Happy… are gonna sit back and enjoy the ride."_

_"A'ight." he chuckled, buckling his seat belt._

_…End of flashback… _

The door swung open which pulled Jamie out of her thoughts and saw Happy in front of her bed, pissed off, breathing hard, and it looked like the vein in his neck was about to pop. "W-what's up?" she finally asked.

"Let me see your neck." he asked, then Kozik and Jax ran in.

Jamie's eyes darted to Jax. "I hate you." she shook her head. "You didn't have to tell him."

Jax put his arms up in defeat. "Hate me all you want, but you know, I had to."

Happy got closer to Jamie. "Let me see your damn neck." he asked, again, then Jamie bent her head and moved her hair, where Happy saw the initals. All of a sudden, he punched the window, making it shatter all over the ground. "HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" then at that moment, he glanced over at Jamie, who was shielding her head and face, shaking and terrified that Happy would hit her too.


End file.
